


Cosmology for Beginners

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the universe is undetectable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmology for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> This is set some time after the end of the EDA "earth arc"; the Doctor has amnesia at this point.

Most of the universe, the Doctor says, is undetectable. Dark matter and dark energy elude every scientific instrument; they can only be inferred.

Which isn't, in Fitz's private opinion, as strange as all that. It's like trying to understand a person. The important things are hidden, and you guess them by their effects. Smiles, sulks, jokes, tirades, obvious lies and subtle ones, kisses, cups of your favorite tea or the kind he knows you hate. The gravitational interactions of Fitz Kreiner and the Doctor.

The Doctor's dark to himself, too. Unremembered centuries drift inside him, a mysterious distorting force that bursts now and then into brief illuminations. But if it were all visible, he'd probably go blind.

The thing about the universe is, it _works_. Stars shine, life evolves, two and two make four. Who cares if it's all dark matter and superstrings underneath?

Fitz lives well enough by guesswork.


End file.
